dclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Necrons
The Necrons are a group of robotic skeletons in Dimensional Clash IX, residing on the Tomb World orbiting Nirn as a third moon. Appearance Necrons are an ancient race of skeletal robots, varying in size and length as well as weaponry. The usual Necron, however, is the standard warrior, a simple machine in the shape of a skeleton. Others include Scarabs, small machines used to build fortifications, Tomb Spyders, larger insectoid machines which float above the ground, and wraiths, an insectoid body attached to a long serpentine tail which floats weightlessly above the ground. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Necrons usually use Gauss weaponry, which can rip apart singular layers of molecules at a time, making them extremely painful. *Necrons have large, pyramid-like machines called Monoliths, which slowly hover above the ground, reigning destruction on enemies that get close enough. Monoliths are also capable of teleportation. Abilities *Necrons are made of living metal, allowing them to repair on the battlefield if they are, say, ripped in half or, blown to pieces. Tomb Spyders can also repair fallen Necrons. *When damaged, Necrons can warp back to its tomb world, repair itself OR get a new body if its old body is destroyed, and then reappear on the battlefield. Personality After their C'tan gods devoured their souls after their transformation into the machines we know today, most Necrons have little personality (save for the Lord, Pariahs, and other high Necrons) and only feel hate for all living beings. Pre-Clash Biography Unlike humanity, which grew on a perfectly placed world, The Necrons, originally known as Necrontyr, lived on a small rock that laid too close to their volatile sun. This led to terrible short lives, as the Necrontyr looked to the stars, only to find an ancient race, The Old Ones, thriving above all others. The Necrontyr quickly came to despise the Old Ones for their prosperity, and their disagreement to give the smaller race any technology. An odd thing that the Necrontyr found when looking at their sun was large clouds of 'living' gas, feeding off the energy of the sun. In an odd plan, the Necrontyr lured the gas clouds into metal bodies with massive amounts of energy, forcing them to morph with the bodies, and becoming the C'tan Gods. The C'tan Gods gave the Necrontyr great powers, before realizing souls were a far better energy source than the sun. So they concocted a plan to get as many souls as possible; they tricked the entire Necrontyr race into putting their minds into a vast army of machines, devouring the souls of the now Necrons and becoming more powerful than ever. After this, the War in the Heavens began, as the C'tan and their Necron minions attacked the Old Ones, desiring their big, juicy soul. The Old Ones tried to fight back, creating both the Eldar and the Orks as a means to halt the Necrons on their mission, but to no avail; eventually, there were only a few Old Ones left. As the last Old One died, the Necron's leader, the Silent King, declared to his legions to revolt against their gods, capturing and shattering the gods' essence into many shards. They looked over the galaxy, and decided to retreat into their tombworlds, waiting for the galaxy to regrow and be ripe for conquest once again... Notable Actions Nothing yet... Trivia *Necrons will lose the remnants of their personality if they continue to be placed in new bodies. *Some Necrons call the current Necron Lord "Skelly-bones". Needless to say, the Lord is not amused by this. *Necrons can be a bit crabby. Category:Groups Category:Lawful Evil Category:H Category:Warhammer 40K Category:Robots Category:Machines Category:Skeletons Category:Aliens Category:Necrons